A Dream
by nabmiles
Summary: First fic in this fandom. Yona melihat sesuatu di dunia serba hitam itu. Mimpi yang membuat Suwon merasa bersalah...


Ini adalah fic PERTAMA (biasa aja kale kaga usah dikepslok! Udah masuk-masuk kaga pake prolog pula) di fandom Akatsuki no Yona (yang diterbitin di Indonesia oleh penerbit Elex dengan judul Yona, The Girl Standing in The Blush of Dawn. BAGUS BANGET, yang belum baca HARUS BACA. Dari pengarangnya NG Life)! Yaiiy. Saya _founder_ gitu, ya?/slapped/kege-eran/

Sebenernya udah lama sih admin FFn nge-_approve_ fandom rikuesan saya ini, tapi saya baru publish sekarang X"D Saya publish dua, baca juga AnY yang itu!/malah promosi/

Fic ini saya buat dengan durasi waktu 2,5 jam! Aha, rekor baru saya tuh. Niatnya sih cuma drabble, eh malah kebablasan. Ya sudahlah, mari merapat dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

_Disclaimer_: Akatsuki no Yona _belongs to_ Mizuho Kusanagi

* * *

**A Dream**

.

(Akatsuki no Yona _fanfiction by_ Saturn287. _I take no profit from this fanfic._)

.

Yona mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dan langsung menyadari di mana ia berada saat ini. Dunia serba hitam. Dia beringsut dari posisi duduk, mencoba berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang entah kenapa limbung tiba-tiba.

Gadis berambut merah ikal panjang itu mengamati sekeliling. Hitam. Sejauh mata memandang hanya hitam yang ada—bukan. Daripada hitam, lebih tepat jika disebut _tidak ada apa-apa._

Yona mulai berjalan. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu yang biasa ia pakai menapaki dunia hitam yang seperti tanpa ujung ini. _Tempat apa? _Ia bertanya dalam hati. _Tidak ada seorangpun. Tidak ada apapun_.

Dia menghentikan langkah dengan pikiran kosong. Tangannya terangkat pelan menyentuh rambut merahnya… dan Yona menyadari sesuatu.

Sejak kapan warna merah rambutnya berubah menjadi amat kelam begini?

Ia meraba-raba rambutnya, membawa sejumput lain ke pandangan dan mendapati warna merah kelam itu telah melingkupi seluruh helai rambut di kepalanya. Saat dibingungkan dengan hal itu, mendadak ia mendengar sesuatu.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Yona menoleh ke belakang. Dengan cepat matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, memeriksa dan memastikan tidak ada apapun di sekitar. Itu… suara langkah seseorang. Mendekat ke arah Yona.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah itu berat, tenang, dan teratur. Yona dapat merasakan langkah itu semakin mendekat kala jarinya mulai gemetar. Ketika suara langkah itu terdengar lagi, dan semakin terasa dekat dengannya, dia memberanikan diri berteriak. "Siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Siapa di sana?" ia mengulang, berusaha mengacuhkan suaranya yang menciut. Ayolah, apa kau tidak akan takut jika tengah berada di kegelapan, seorang diri, dan tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah seseorang berjalan mendekatimu?

Suara langkah itu berhenti. Yona menoleh ke sekeliling, menenangkan hatinya dengan berkata bahwa suara langkah itu telah hilang. Sebelum ia melihat sesuatu muncul di depannya.

Mulanya suara langkah itu terdengar kembali, semakin mendekat dan Yona dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lalu… terlihatlah siluet seseorang. Entah bagaimana siluet orang itu bisa berada hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Yona membeku seketika melihat siluet itu berjalan ke arahnya, dan kenyataan bahwa siluet itu berhenti tidak dapat membuat ketakutannya reda.

Siluet itu seperti muncul dari kegelapan; semula tidak terlihat, namun sekonyong-konyong menampakkan diri. Yang dapat Yona lihat hanyalah siluet tubuh orang itu, dan mulutnya.

Astaga, kenapa mendadak otaknya tidak dapat berfungsi? _Lari,_ batin Yona memerintah. _Lari!_ Namun tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Ia berdiri diam di situ, memandang siluet di depannya dengan hati was-was dan takut.

"Si…apa?"

Secara ajaib mulutnya berbicara sendiri. Namun Yona menyesali tindakannya seketika, kala mulut itu bergerak membentuk seringaian. Seringaian mengerikan. Seringaian penuh kekejaman. Seringaian yang menakutkan! Kemudian siluet itu kembali berjalan mendekat.

Yona tersentak, menelan jeritannya di tenggorokan dan berbalik cepat. Ia berlari menjauhi siluet itu tanpa berpikir lagi. Ia hanya ingin lari dari seringaian itu, yang entah kenapa membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah melihat seringaian seperti itu; seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Ia mempercepat larinya ketika mendapati siluet itu mengejarnya! Mendadak di benak Yona terbayang se—dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Suwon dan Haku. Tanpa sadar dia sudah meneriakkan nama dua orang itu sembari terus berlari.

"Suwon! Haku!"

_Aku harus berlari ke mana? _Yona memandang sekitar dengan panik. Ia dapat mendengar langkah itu kian mendekatinya. Ia akan tertangkap sebentar lagi jika tidak segera bersembunyi! Matanya melebar ketika melihat sesuatu di kejauhan… sebuah bangunan! _Ke sana, aku harus sampai di sana._

_"Hei, kau mau pergi ke mana?"_

Yona merasa kengerian melanda sekujur tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara halus itu. Dia memaksa kakinya bergerak lebih cepat lagi, mengulang-ulangi perintah untuk menghindar di otaknya—dan berhasil mencapai ke apa yang dilihatnya sebagai bangunan tadi. Ia melihat sebuah lorong membentang di depannya—

Lorong Istana Hiryuu!

Yona berlari masuk—lolos dari kegelapan begitu saja. Kini ia tengah berada di salah satu lorong Istana Hiryuu yang sangat ia kenal, bukan di dunia serba hitam lagi. Ia berhenti berlari, menoleh ke belakang, ke arah kegelapan yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Siluet itu ada di sana, di ambang kegelapan, menghadapnya, tidak maju ke arah Yona. Dia berhenti di sana seolah tidak ingin memperlihatkan diri. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di sana, membuat Yona tercengang. Senyuman itu lembut, hangat, bukan semacam seringaian menakutkan seperti tadi—senyuman yang mirip dengan seseorang. Senyum itu mengiringi ucapan yang siluet itu lontarkan kemudian.

"_Sampai jumpa, Yona._"

Yona tersentak sedikit. Ia mengeratkan genggaman dan kembali berbalik lari, menjauhi kegelapan di belakang, menyusuri lorong Istana Hiryuu ini dengan tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang terjadi tadi; dunia hitam itu, siluet misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejarnya, seringaian yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat… apa maksudnya? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

Yona menoleh ke belakang. Kegelapan itu telah lenyap. Dia memelankan langkah dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti, menatap ke belakang tempat kegelapan itu berada semula. Segala pertanyaan berputar di benak gadis itu, termasuk ketika dia menyadari siluet itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yona', memanggil namanya. _Siluet siapa itu? Kenapa memanggilku putri? Apa yang dia ketahui?_

Yona memalingkan muka dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Kamar Raja Il. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya itu sebentar. Yona melangkah ke sana, mengeryit mendapati pintu kamar ayah tanpa penjaga. Semestinya kamar seorang raja dijaga beberapa orang pengawal, kan? Yona mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali, menunggu beberapa lama dan kembali mengeryit. Kenapa tidak ada sahutan dari dalam? _Apa ayah sudah tidur?_

Dia mencoba menarik pegangan pintu itu—terbuka. _Tidak dikunci?_ _Ini tidak biasa… _Tapi Yona menyimpan segala pertanyaan dan masuk. Ia melangkah menuju lebih dalam, dan langkahnya berhenti seketika tatkala melihat dua siluet seseorang beberapa meter di depan.

Ia tidak dapat menangkap siluet siapa itu, tapi seorang yang memakai topi kerajaan dan kimono itu… rasanya begitu dekat dengan Yona. Begitu pula siluet yang satu lagi, yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari orang pertama. Yona yakin mengenal mereka berdua.

Kemudian ia menangkap suatu benda panjang yang ke terlihat seperti menusuk siluet pertama. Orang itu ambruk di dekat Yona, dan Yona memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit hampa. Suatu kata terangkai begitu saja di pikirannya ketika melihat warna merah menodai bekas tusukan pedang itu. Yona menengadah menatap siluet kedua yang masih berdiri tegak, hanya merasa kosong ketika menyadari sosok itu tengah menatap kepadanya juga.

Dia hanya bisa diam di sana, bahkan ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Sebuah kengerian menjalar perlahan ketika sorot tajam yang tak dikenalnya itu menghujam langsung ke mata Yona.

Dia tidak kenal sorot mata seperti itu. Yona tidak mengenalnya.

Lalu, seakan disadarkan, Yona tersentak. Kabut yang menghalangi pikirannya hilang begitu saja. Dia memalingkan muka ke arah sosok yang ambruk di dekatnya. Dia bergegas berlutut di samping sosok tersebut, mengguncangnya. Dia sangat mengenal orang ini—tapi dia tidak tahu siapa. Dia tidak mengerti siapa sosok di depannya. "Pa-panggil tabib, tolong panggilkan tabib…" ucapnya pada sosok kedua yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

_"Dia sudah mati."_

Yona membuka mata dengan badan tersentak kaget. Dia menatap sekelilingnya cepat. Kesadarannya belum pulih benar ketika menyadari dia tengah berbaring di atas futon, di kamarnya, di Istana Hiryuu. Pikirannya kosong dan kilas-kilas kejadian tadi berkelebat di pikirannya begitu cepat.

"Yona!"

Yona menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya dengan cepat. Ia menatap sosok itu beberapa lama dengan was-was dan defensif sebelum mengenali siapa. "S-Suwon?"

Suwon, laki-laki itu, sedang duduk di sisi futon Yona ketika melihat gadis itu tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Puncaknya adalah ketika Yona terbangun dengan cara tidak biasa; seperti habis mimpi buruk. Dia sudah memanggil gadis itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada reaksi yang menunjukkan gadis itu mendengar suaranya. Suwon mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk, Yona?"

Yona mengangguk, memutuskan bangkit duduk. Dia melihat sekeliling, mendadak merasa tenang mendengar Suwon memanggil namanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Suwon?"

"Kau demam tadi malam, tidak ingat, ya? Aku kemari hanya menengokmu, sekalian mengganti kompres. Yona baik-baik saja?" Suwon menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepala Yona, memastikan gadis itu tidak apa-apa. "Masih sedikit panas. Mau cerita padaku?"

Yona menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. "Entahlah, Suwon. Mimpi itu aneh… dan menakutkan. Aku—aku berada di kegelapan, melihat seseorang mengejarku. Bunyi langkah kaki dan seringaiannya membuatku takut. Saat berlari tiba-tiba aku sampai di lorong Istana Hiryuu ini. Aku masuk ke satu ruang—aku lupa ruang apa itu. Dan aku rasa—aku rasa aku melihat seseorang… dia—dia dibunuh. Aku tidak mengerti."

Suwon mengeryit sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau ada di sini. Kau baik-baik saja."

Yona mengangguk, merasakan ketenangan seketika kala melihat senyum hangat milik Suwon yang sangat disukainya itu. _Aku senang kau di sini, Suwon._

"Kau masih takut? Mau kupanggilkan Haku untuk menjagamu?"

Yona menggeleng, diam-diam kecewa mendengar tawaran itu. Kenapa mesti Haku? Kenapa tidak kau saja, Suwon? "Aku akan kembali tidur."

Suwon tersenyum. "Panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa. Selamat tidur, Yona."

###

Suwon keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung melihat Haku yang kebetulan melintas. "Haku?"

Haku menanggapi ucapan itu sembari memindah letak tombaknya ke tangan kiri. "Hei, Tuan Suwon. Sedang apa kau di kamar Tuan Putri?"

"Hanya mengecek keadaannya. Dia habis mimpi buruk."

Haku mengedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah. Aku akan berjaga di sini, kau tidur saja. Kau juga perlu istirahat, Tuan Suwon."

"Terima kasih," Suwon tersenyum dan berjalan pergi. Dalam hatinya, ia tengah memikirkan mimpi yang Yona ceritakan tadi. Mengingat raut ketakutan Yona saat mengalami mimpi itu, dan kekosongan yang tampak di matanya saat menceritakan mimpi itu.

Mendadak seperti ada panah tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia tersenyum hampa, menyusuri lorong Istana Hiryuu dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

_Maafkan aku, Yona. Mimpi itu… mungkin… tidak akan selamanya menjadi mimpi…_

**-THE END-**

* * *

Yep, sekian. Bagi Any's reader, kemungkinan nyadar kalau ini saya ambil dari kejadian nyatanya Yona, trus saya gabung-gabungin deh :) Bisa nebak siapa siluet-siluet yang muncul di situ? Cukup jelas, kan?

Aneh, ya? Suspensenya nggak kerasa? Salah genre nggak? Reviewnya lho, nggak boleh lupa (walaupun saya ragu nggak akan ada review yang masuk karena ini fic _one and (still) only_ :''( Hiks)! Flame atau apapun selalu diterima.

Arigatou sudah membaca m(_ _)m

NB: Ayo ramaikan fandom ini! AnY lopers? Aha, _you can contact me_ XD


End file.
